The Everessance
by khakkinen
Summary: When Voyager encounters another Federation ship on a planet, Questions lead to how they got there, and how they became stranded.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Janeway braced herself against the soft fabric of the command chair. Her ship shuddered beneath her. Behind her, a panel exploded showering the upper bridge with sparks.  
  
"Return fire!" Janeway ordered.  
  
On the view screen, two orange lines of energy splashed onto two 2 enemy ships. Enemy. Yet another enemy on the trip back to the alpha quadrant. They had started to attack three days ago when Voyager entered into their region of space. Since then, they have been under constant attack.  
  
The view screen lit up as an enemy ship exploded in a mass of swirling debris and burning hydrogen. But just as that ship had been destroyed, another ship started its attack run. Their ships were a fighter type ship. They had wings, which contained disruptors on the end. They were small but fast, and when they attacked in groups, they were deadly.  
  
The ship shuddered violently as two more ships concentrated their fire on Voyager. More panels sparked and exploded.  
  
"Shields at ninety percent" Harry Kim yelled from behind his console.  
  
Voyager ducted and weaved, trying to dodge attack and disruptor blasts.  
  
Just as Janeway was starting to get in tune with the battle, her communications system beeped.  
  
"Torres to the bridge" Lieutenant Torres' voice came crisp over the communications system.  
  
"Go ahead Lieutenant" Janeway replied.  
  
"Captain. That last attack run destroyed the secondary replays on deck five. We have lost power from deck three to deck six. We have also lost phaser strength."  
  
The ship shuddered and shook once again as they made another attack run. Reports were coming in from all over the ship of damage and injuries. It was looking grim. Tom Paris was having a hard time keeping the ship from being shredded to pieces by the attacks. Tuvok was being his calm and usual self, keeping the phasers firing. Young Harry was at his post, keeping the main operation systems online while Lieutenant Torres was in engineering making sure Voyager wouldn't fall apart at the seams. But all this wasn't doing much good. They were over whelmed, with no sign of an end. But just as she started to loose hope, her prays were answered.  
  
One of Voyagers type two shuttles came into view of Voyager. It was Seven of Nine. She had left a few days before the attack to check out an anomaly near the edge of sensor range.  
  
"Seven of Nine to Voyager. I have some assistance" Seven of Nines cool voice said over the communications system.  
  
Just as they heard that, streaks filled the surrounding space. Once, where nothing had been, there was a fleet of ships. Chakotay, who was sitting in the commander's chair, leant over to his control panel and pulled up sensors. He counted at least twenty new ships.  
  
They were all just looming there in space, doing nothing. The enemy ships kept continuing their attacks. Sparks still flied. Tuvok only took a few seconds to look at the view screen, but then went back to work firing the phasers.  
  
At Harry's console, he was running scan after scan. No identifiable signatures. They had encountered any races in the delta quadrant, but non like this. But then when he was running and something caught his eye.  
  
"Captain. I have been running scans on those ships" Harry announced.  
  
"What have you found?" Janeway implied.  
  
"When I was running the first series of scans, I didn't see anything unusual. But when I just ran another scan, I found a brief burst of epsilon radiation."  
  
"Epsilon radiation?" Tuvok said while lifting his eyebrow.  
  
"Epsilon radiation is a byproduct of a tetrion reactor." Harry continued.  
  
"A tetrion reactor?" Janeway said "Who would be stupid enough to use a tetrion reactor?"  
  
"Them apparently" Paris quipped.  
  
Just as the words left Paris' mouth, a beep came from Harry's console.  
  
"Captain, we are being hailed!" Harry said with an excited tone.  
  
"On screen" Janeway said while turning to see the view screen.  
  
The view screen lit up to reveal a new face. It was grey and bumpy. It had two eyes, roughly three centimeters apart, with a thin long nose going down the face. His mouth was like a slit.  
  
It opened its mouth and started to talk. The universal translator took a few seconds to translate, and then translated the alien's language into a dull, toneless speech.  
  
"I am Tehtor of Terracos. We are here to help your battle." He said.  
  
Janeway was shocked for a second. She hadn't even introduced herself and they are offering assistance. Then he cut the transmission.  
  
Suddenly, all of the ships sprang to life, firing their phasers and torpedoes. Within minutes, all the ships were either destroyed or running away. Once the battle was over, Janeway took a minute to look at Tehtor's ship. It was like a wedge. It was blue and had ridges all over it. It looked sleek and efficient.  
  
Janeway signaled Harry to Hail Tehtor again.  
  
"On screen" Janeway said.  
  
The screen winked back to life to show the face of Tehtor again.  
  
"Gallant fight captain. You held yourself beautifully. What's your name Captain?"  
  
Janeway had been waiting for this question.  
  
"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager." She replied in her cool voices.  
  
"And how may I address you?" he asked.  
  
"Captain would be fine"  
  
"Ok Captain. Let me get to the point. We detected your ship in our space a few days ago. We didn't send the attack ships; they are from another race we are at war with. We noticed that your hull contains the same material as another crashed ship on our planet. We build our technology off this ship. It to, bares an insignia, of the Federation"  
  
Janeway was a little surprised when she heard that. Tuvok remained the same. Harry was still scanning, and Paris was picking his nose, but then realized he was being watched then stopped.  
  
"We believe it may have the technology to send you home" Tehtor said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Janeway entered the conference room right on time. Everyone was there: Torres, Seven, Tom, Harry, the Doctor, Neelix and Chakotay. At one end of the table was Tehtor sitting in a chair, looking a tad uncomfortable. Janeway lowered herself into her chair at the head of the table. The chair was soft, as usual.  
  
"Tehtor, you were saying about a crashed federation ship on your world." Janeway asked.  
  
"Yes Captain" he said getting up and walking over to the display panel. He pressed a few buttons and a schematic for an old constution class starship came onto the screen.  
  
"I have been looking at your database. This is the type of ship that we have found on our world. We weren't able to access its onboard computer because it was too heavily damaged. We were able to recover though a small data device from the engine room. On it held the logs and sensor readings of what happened we believe. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to interface our technology with it as ours uses a much different data storage system" he said in sorrow, but then perked up. "But two days ago, we detected a small vessel entering our space. When we scanned it, we were surprised to see that it has the same hull composition and marking as the ship on our planet. We opened frequencies and we started to talk."  
  
"I was then invited to go down to their planet" Seven interrupted in her cool flat tone. "I transported down to find a planet. It's like a desert, Captain, Barely any water. When I was taken to the device, I scanned it. The device itself is damaged beyond repair, but the data inside is still able to be accessed."  
  
"Would we be able to take a look at the device?" Torres asked.  
  
"We brought it with us" Tehtor said producing a small box from his pocket. He put it on the table and pressed a few buttons.  
  
The lid of the container started to shimmer then dissolve in front of their eyes. Inside lay a smaller box, but with dints in it. Janeways didn't recognize it. Tehtor reached into the box, brung it out and handed it to Torres.  
  
Torres studied the device with her eyes. Structurally it looked like a pile of rubbish, but it looked mysterious.  
  
"I am going to need to take this to engineering and get it analyzed." Torres announced after inspecting the device.  
  
"Very well, dismissed" Janeway said. The crew filed out one by one, single file out of the door. Torres was carrying the device like it was a child, making sure not to drop it. To her, this could mean a lot. Tehtor was left in the room with Janeway. She hadn't eaten in hours, Mabie they would like to go and get a bite to eat.  
  
"Tehtor, would you like to join me for a meal?" Janeway offered. Tehtor though for a minute.  
  
"Sure, why not" He said. Janeway motioned for him to move out of the room through the door. Janeway followed. They walked through the bridge to the turbo lift, and then told it where they wanted to go. The doors of the turbo lift closed and they where wished away to where they wanted to go.  
  
When Janeway was off the bridge, Tom was at Harry's console taking to Harry. He had noticed that they had left together, Tom noted. He turned to Harry.  
  
"I think she likes him" Tom quipped.  
  
"They are just friends" Harry shot back.  
  
"Right Harry, and so are you and Seven" he retorted while walking away from Harry's console, leaving a dumbfounded look on Harry.  
  
***  
  
Torres was working at her usual console in engineering. Numbers were flashing past. In the background, the hum of the warp core could be heard and its glow could be seen. She was running tests on the device. So far, all she could tell was that it was box which was damaged. She had run all types of interface programs that she could think of. In all cases, the interface had collapsed.  
  
Torres was running some new numbers through the computer. As the information ran past her eyes, she was mentally flagging parts of it when could be used. She had been working on this project for hours now. No progress at all. She was starting to get tired. She lent back over the back of her chair. She could feel her back crack and muscles complain of use. She decided that it was enough for one night.  
  
Torres started to make her way out of engineering when she was hit with an idea. She rushed back to her station and brung up a structural display of the device. She proceeded to make a model of the data structure. The computer processed her requests as fast as it could, but was having problems computing the data. When it flung out the final result, Torres smiled. She got up out of her seat and headed for the door. Her destination, Sickbay.  
  
When the turbo lift opened, she was about 3 doors away from sickbay. When she entered, device in hand, she was greeted by the doctor with his usual tone.  
  
"Anything I can help you with Lieutenant?" he asked noticing the device in Torres' hand.  
  
"I was running some tests on the data in this thing" she said holding up the device.  
  
"I'm a doctor, not an engineer. What do you want me to do?" The Doctor replied inquisitive.  
  
"When I looked at the data, I noticed that its interface wasn't built for carbon based life forms, but photonic life forms." Torres said.  
  
The doctor was shocked for a second. A device which could only be accessed by photonic life forms? How could that be? Hundreds of things ran through his head. The doctor was deep in thought until he was interrupted by Torres.  
  
"We need you to do to holodeck two. We can make the interface there." She said while walking out.  
  
As she was leaving, she heard the doctor talking to the computer.  
  
"Computer, transfer me to holodeck 2" he said. She looked back to see the doctor vanish after the acknowledgment beep from the computer. 


End file.
